


Curiosity

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki's daughter starts asking 'those' questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Tony and Loki's daughter was surprisingly well-mannered, calm, sweet girl. Little Ingrid was so lovable and kind that Loki himself wondered if they were really related. Tony tried to spoil his princess, yet she never took advantage of his weakness. She ate what she was given without fussing, never demanded a pony and very rarely raised her voice.

'Do you want to tell me something?' Tony would ask Loki, giggling nervously. They were prepared for fighting with an overly dramatic toddler who hates vegetables, refuses to take a bath and does not need to sleep. The rest of the Avengers also braced themselves, expecting an arrogant, aggressive and vain little terrorist. Ingrid and her charming smile melt their hearts, even Fury's expression softened when she was near.

Ingrid was six, her parents still had a couple of years of peace and quiet. They feared that puberty would turn her into a rage monster, she just could not be a quiet, responsible adolescent, could she? That would be too good. Keeping that in mind, Tony spent as much time as possible with Ingrid, while she still loved him.

One day she approached him and started saying something about a puzzling advert she just saw on tv. It was about a young, very active woman who rides a bike and swims in the lake, and a strange white pencil-like object that seemingly helped her enjoy herself. It was beyond Ingrid to understand the mysterious connection between a tampon and physical activity.

'Aah,' Tony groaned and rubbed his temples. He hoped that day would never come. Ingrid stopped being an innocent, clueless child, she began to question things and distracting her with a new doll might stop being effective quite soon.

'You see, honey, when a woman is bleeding-'

'Bleeding?' She echoed, her face suddenly as pale as Loki's. 'Bleeding?'

'Umm,' Tony wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. Was that the right moment to inform his daughter about the joys of womanhood?

'Why is she swimming if she's bleeding?' Ingrid was genuinely intrigued. Every time she had a paper cut, she required hydrogen peroxide, a colourful bandaid and a promise she was not dying.

'These are feminine things, I don't know,' Tony gave up, hoping that someone else would explain this to Ingrid.

 

Weeks later, he faced another problem. Loki gleefully announced he was with child again, not caring how much it confused Ingrid. She must have seen pregnant women and never pregnant men, which made her torture Tony with a dreadful question, 'Where do babies come from?'

Tony started an elaborate story of a mummy and a daddy who love each other very much and sleep in one bed. What exactly she was curious about? Just pregnancy or maybe sex and pregnancy or perhaps love, marriage, sex and pregnancy? And where the hell was Loki?

'... and mummies have special eggs in their, umm, bellies that-'

Ingrid sighed in annoyance, 'oh my God, dad, I was asking about us. Mum is not a woman. How can Mum be pregnant? How did that happen? Where exactly is my brother or sister now? In Mum's stomach? Those eggs, do women eat them? I've eaten eggs for breakfast, will I have a baby now?'

Tony put away the tablet he was holding, took a deep breath and gently stroked Ingrid's head, her hair was so soft and shiny. He had always been so proud of her, she taught him so much about love and helped him mature.

'My dear,' he began softly, 'go ask your mother.'


End file.
